


The Innocent, the Pure, and the bodies of several of your friends

by orphan_account



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, Homoeroticism, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: White is excited to finally be able to go on a mission, even if it is just going to Polus and back. He and his new friend, Pink, get close, but not before a couple crewmates die.How are you supposed to deal with your feelings when there's a murderer loose on your ship?
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Pink/White (Among Us)
Kudos: 8





	The Innocent, the Pure, and the bodies of several of your friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic here so please don't murder me.
> 
> It's going to be almost entirely in White's pov because I like him. Also forgive me if the areas seem a little off, I have the memory of a goldfish.
> 
> Thank you for dealing with my terrible writing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The headquarters have been sabotaged, and one of the crew is to blame- but who cares about that when you could have premarital hand holding?

It was a fine day in Mira's headquarters. The 10 astronauts were all set to leave, everything was ready and working just fine. For now, at least.

White was crouched down in the greenhouse, examining a plant. It was quite humid in the large dome, but he didn't particularly mind, instead focusing his attention on a flower bud, an orange one to be exact. He grasped it delicately between his fingers, leaning closer to it.

The intercom came on, a loud, scratching noise that made White lose his balance and topple over.

"Attention all crewmembers. Please report to the main area. I repeat, please report to the main area. You will receive more information once you are all present. "

Then that same sound repeated. It made the silence feel strange, because it was very loud.

Slowly, White got to his feet. He started walking, not really sure of where he was going, but not really caring since he'd probably just get there anyway.

As he walked, he noticed that someone had been walking slightly behind him for a while. He stopped, and turned around. It was Pink, as he could be led to believe by the color of his suit. "What?" He asked. The other jumped like they had been jolted out of a trance.

"Sorry, sorry. I got a bit lost, and I figured you knew where you were going so I just followed you."

He laughed a bit. "I don't know where I am either. How about we be lost together?" White offered, holding out his hand. Pink hesitated, then took it. "Let's find wherever the place is!" He said cheerfully.

Together, the two got moving again, and soon came upon the main seating area where eight other people were waiting. "Well, that didn't take long!" White only nodded. Red turned to look at them. "There you two are. We were waiting on you." He snapped.

Green hit him, then Orange grabbed her hand. "Honey. We talked about this." Green reluctantly put her hand away.

"Don't mind him," Pink said, gesturing towards Red as the two of them sat down. "He tried to stab me earlier." 

"What?"

"Well, with a pen. He gets pretty emotional. I'd stay away from him if I were you."

White eyed up his red-suited crewmate. Pink had a point, he did seem rather tense, clearly visible in the way he carried himself.

The speaker came on again, emitting that same loud, ear-crushing noise. "It has come to our attention that there has been an attempted sabotage of this area. And there is no one who could have done it but one of you."

All around the room, reactions were absolutely priceless.

Pink gasped lightly, immediately looking around, head swiveling to an almost unnatural degree. Red simply made a growling noise and scooted farther away from Green, who was busy staring at Orange. Lime's hands were behind their back like they were trying to hide them, Blue scoffed then gave a look to Brown, who appeared to be deep in thought, hand on his chin, Yellow looked like he was vibrating, and White only jumped. In fact, the only one who hadn't reacted was Black, who hadn't moved for a while. White could almost believe they'd fallen asleep, but the slightest rising and falling of their chest proved that to be false. The announcer continued. "However, you will be able to immediately continue on. Just be wary of the impostor among you and use any means necessary to secure the safety of the mission." With that, it ended, leaving in its wake a room full of likely surprised faces. He couldn't really tell under the helmets. "Well," began Orange, "How about we set off to leave, then?" // "Oh no. Oh no no no. You're telling me the wires are cut? How many places?" Lime shrugged helplessly. "It shouldn't be too big of a problem. I think." Right now a few members of the crew were gathered in front of the Skeld. White in particular was sitting on the ground in the way they make you do it in preschool, watching intently as Red freaked out at Lime's, Green's, Pink's, and Brown's reports. "Okay, maybe. We'll have to fix it pretty soon, but we should be able to take off." Yellow emerged from the ship's open entrance. "Hey, the navigation's all off." "WHAT?" Red screamed. He cringed. "Look, kid, we can take care of it. It'll be fine." Green said to him, placing a hand on his shoulder like she did when anyone who wasn't Orange got emotional. Then a voice came from somewhere inside. "Honey? I'm trying to access the database, but it doesn't even recognize me." The woman looked over, then back at Red. "Listen, it's too late now. We have to go, whether we like it or not." Then she turned around and walked in, most of the group following behind. White stared at the grass. Someone was trying to hurt them? One of their own crew? Who would do such a thing? "Hey!" He jumped, quickly turning himself around. It was Pink, standing there like he'd been waiting at the bus stop. "What's going on?" He shot him as weird a look he could through the helmet. "Weren't you here?" White asked. The other laughed. "Yeah, I guess I just forgot." He stood up, brushing the traces of dirt off of his space suit. "Well, it doesn't really matter. We should get going, we're leaving soon." Pink nodded enthusiastically and grabbed his hand, then head off in the direction of the entrance. White followed, not knowing it would have been a better decision entirely to run away right then, quit working for Mira, get a job as a circus performer in a foreign country and try to forget Polus ever existed.


End file.
